Pour Vane
by Secret Santa Dealer
Summary: Pour Vane


Pour: Vane

La neige tombait fortement dehors, c'était la première fois que Sam en voyait, du moins durant cette période, il ne tenait pas en place et agaçait fortement le plus vieux des deux ! Mais le grand frère prenait sur lui, lui laissant la joie de rire, de sauter partout, de faire du bruit ! Dean quant à lui restait devant la télévision essayant de faire abstraction du bouquant de son cadet.

Après de longues et longues minutes, il se retourna, il détestait cette fête. Ou peut être détestait-il de la faire ici, dans la maison de Bobby et surtout il détestait la faire sans son père. M'enfin, on ne pouvait pas dire que son père était souvent là ! Alors, il observa sans rien dire son cadet sourire aux lèvres alors que Bobby s'afférait à la cuisine…

Aujourd'hui, il avait grandi et surtout vieilli, c'était vrai, il approchait de la trentaine, et il n'avait toujours pas de famille exceptée Sam ! Il avait eu du mal à le convaincre de fêter Noël mais après une bataille de plusieurs heures à l'enguirlander, il avait enfin soufflé un léger oui.

Dean partit au centre commercial du coin, le monde y régnait encore. Il avait réussi à trouver un mini sapin, quelques décorations. Ensuite, il alla au rayon des dindes où il avait dû se battre avec une petite mémé pour la dernière volaille mais elle avait fini par gagner en lui cognant son sac à main de dix tonnes sur la tête… mais après lui avoir crié dessus, il pensa que c'était peut être mieux, après tout, qui de lui ou Sam savaient cuisiner ce truc ? Oui, il avait bien fait de se faire avoir sur ce coup mais surtout ne rien à dire à Sammy, non rien !!!

Il continua alors son chemin, s'arrêtant à la hauteur d'un père Noël qui chantait, il ne put faire autrement que de le prendre pensant qu'avec ça, il pourrait mettre son frère à bout !  
Le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, il se dirigea à la caisse.

Dean arriva quelques minutes plus tard au motel s'étant arrêté à un fast-food pour la bouffe puis, il descendit et entra dans la chambre ! Il ne perdit pas une minute et sortit toutes ses affaires tel un gamin. Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'attitude puéril de son aîné mais il n'ajouta rien et continua à jeter un œil dans le journal espérant trouver une affaire avant que minuit ne sonne ! Mais malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait strictement rien et voir son frère tourner autour de lui mettant des guirlandes par-ci par-là l'agaçait assez.

Mais le pire dans tout ça était ce mini père Noël qui ressemblait à tous les pères noëls du monde sauf que celui-ci chantait et dansait !!!! Et Dean prenait un malin plaisir d'appuyer sur le bouton à chaque fois qu'il passait devant ! Sam prenait sur lui, soufflant d'exaspération mais Dean en remettait une couche encore, encore et encore !!!! A croire que ça l'amusait, Sam en était sûr, il prenait son pied à l'énerver.

Le soir approchait et par miracle le père Noël était encore sur pied. Dean s'amusait comme un petit fou, il prenait ça revanche !!! Et hop encore une fois, une musique de Noël raisonnait dans la chambre, Sam regardait droit devant lui, Dean le remarqua et rigola !!

_ Je vais chercher à manger !  
_ Ok !

Dean ne le contrariait pas, il le regarda passer comme un bolide, il voyait son visage agacé et ça le faisait rire plutôt cotre chose !  
L'aîné prenait alors les biscuits, qu'il avait pris et il se mit dans son lit allumant la télévision attendant impatiemment son frère pour reprendre ça taquinerie !

Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une heure pour revenir, Dean se jeta sur la bouffe et commença un repas de réveillon dans le calme complet. Il jeta à plusieurs reprises des regards d'interrogations à son frère mais rien n'y faisait, il restait complètement silencieux ! Alors une fois fini de manger, Dean se leva et appuya une nouvelle fois sur le père Noël qui reprit sa petit danse…

A ce moment la Sam se leva d'un bond, il se dirigea vers son frère et prit le père Noël violemment le balançant avec force contre le mur… avant de jeter un regard froid à son aîné qui restait fixé contre le mur où l'objet s'était fracassé.

_ Mon père Noël ! Tu l'as cassé ça ne va pas ? Souffla Dean dégoûté  
_ Désolé mais t'es plus un gamin alors grandi !  
_ Rahh t'es rabat-joie c'est Noël !  
_ Dean ! Désolé mais là je tenais plus !

Dean lui offrit un sourire enfantin avant de lui souffler fier de lui…

_ Tu as tenu trois heures de plus que je ne l'aurais cru !

Sam lui lança un regard glacial avant de lever les yeux au ciel pensant que jamais, non jamais il ne changerait son frère. Ce dernier remarqua son geste et ajouta plus que ravie !!!

_ Tu sais Sammy, je l'ai acheté exprès pour t'emmerder, et ça a bien marché, je suis fier de moi !!!

Et sans rien ajouter d'autre, il partit mort de rire jusqu'à la salle de bain sous l'œil agacé de son cadet.


End file.
